Destiny
by CallieAnne22
Summary: What happens when Blaine is offered the role of Tony in the school musical?
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, can I run something by you?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked, still fixing his hair in the mirror.

"I just got offered to be Tony in the play," Blaine said and paused. He thought this would come as a shock to Kurt, but he just continued playing with his hair.

"I told them to let me think about it because I know that you really wanted to play him," he continued when he realized he wasn't going to get a reaction. Kurt continued to mess with his already perfect hair.

"I wasn't going to say yes without asking you, so if you could say something…" he paused again, still nothing. "Kurt, could you look at me?"

Kurt closed his locker and turned to Blaine, "I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"My dreams of going to New York City were already ruined when I saw all of those kids who have been working their perfect little asses off since they were in the womb. I shouldn't have deluded myself by thinking that this play was going to get me in. You, on the other hand, are and were completely amazing. You deserve to play Tony."

"Kurt, _you_ are amazing. If it takes you being Tony in the play for you to see that then the part is all yours." Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend. His mood changed within seconds.

"Blaine Joshua Anderson, I love you! Oh, gosh, I have to prepare. I need to be less Lady Gaga, more Jo Calderone." Blaine couldn't help but to swoon over Kurt, he was adorable. He had no idea who the hell Jo Calderone was, though.

"Alright, New Kurt, just don't change too much. I happen to love the Kurt you are right now," Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "As much as I don't want to, I really have to go," he said as he pulled away.

As he walked away Kurt saw his campaign posters and remembered what Brittany said. She was just as special as Kurt was. So was Blaine. Why shouldn't he have a chance to show everyone how special he is? All this time Kurt had been thinking about what's best for him, but never about Blaine.

"Wait, Blaine!" Kurt called out down the hall. Blaine turned on his heels and walked back, confused.

"I needed to tell you that you're a unicorn too!"

Blaine let out a small laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"You have to be Tony."

"Kurt, we just talked about this."

"I know, I know. I wasn't being fair though. You deserve to play Tony and maybe going to New York wasn't my destiny anyway."

"Kurt, you know as much as I do that being a star is your destiny," Blaine said as he smiled and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"But I don't have to be in New York to be a star. I could be anywhere, somewhere closer to you." He reached up and adjusted Blaine's bowtie. Oh, how he loved his bowtie.

"I don't want you to abandon your dreams for me, Kurt," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands from his bowtie and held them in his. He ran his thumbs over Kurt's soft skin. He held eye contact with Kurt, mesmerized by the blue that looked back at him.

"But you're my biggest dream."

"Being with you is mine, too, but I want you to be happy."

"Then do this, for me," Kurt tried to emphasized the fact that it wouldn't be a selfish act.

Blaine sighed. He knew that New York was magic for Kurt and he didn't want to get in the way of his dream. He had a plan.

"Kurt," he said, suddenly remembering, "Why am I a unicorn?"


	2. Chapter 2

_So, this is a very, very short chapter, even shorter than the first :/ I'm planning on adding another one later tonight because of this._

Of course, it didn't really matter why he was a unicorn, but Kurt had all the patience in the world. He explained how Brittany made his campaign poster with the concept of Kurt being a unicorn. Being a unicorn is special, you're unique. Even though it was an odd way to say it, Blaine loved the idea.

The bell rang and Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye. Blaine decided he needed to have a talk with the guidance counselor, class could wait.

"Miss Pillbury," Blaine said as he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Blaine, come in." She smiled with her large eyes wide as he sat. "This is good news, I hope."

"I wanted to talk to you about the play."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I'll be Tony under one condition."

"Still all ears," Miss Pillsbury said after he paused, giving him a give-it-to-me gesture as if she were waving on traffic.

"Kurt needs a lead role."

"But the lead roles would be filled if you took the part of Tony."

"Well, in the traditional verison, but I was thinking he could play Mario."

"Mario?"

"A male version to take the place of Maria."

Miss Pillsbury's smile disappeared, but her wide eyes remained.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the lateness, hope you enjoy!_

A meeting was called in the glee room. All of the members had to attend, that much Mr. Shoe stressed, but no other details were told. The group gathered in the room. Puck was pissed off that he had to come here; he could be doing much more valuable things like making out with girls. Nobody knew what was going on and tensions were rising as people began to get restless and bored.

The door swung open and Mr. Shoe, Miss Pillsbury and the Beast all walked in, Artie rolling behind them.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on," Mr. Shoe said. "We've had a special request for West Side Story and we'd like you all to vote on it."

"There has been a request to change the role of Maria," Miss Pillsbury added.

"Change Maria? You can't change Maria!" Rachel yelled incredulously.

"What do you mean by change, exactly," Mercedes asked.

"Well, Maria would be Mario."

"What!" Rachel screamed in a fit. She turned around and pointed to Kurt. "How could you! We were supposed to help each other!"

"I don't know anything-" Kurt stammered.

"That is so selfish," Mercedes contributed.

"How is a gay production not controversial? We were supposed to do something that wasn't controversial!" Rachel flipped out again, screaming and pointing fingers.

"Hey!" Mr. Shoe yelled. "Everyone sit down."

Rachel fell into her seat and Finn put an arm around her.

"Now, we're going to vote on this without yelling," Mr. Shoe said in an angry voice. "Who here is in favor of Maria being changed to Mario?"

Blaine raised his hand, but he was the only one. He looked at Kurt with confusion, but Kurt just shrunk in his seat.

"Oh, come on guys," Blaine said in disbelief as he lowered his hand. "What's so wrong with having a gay production?"

"Uh, Blaine, this isn't the Warblers. In this school Kurt gets picked on because he's gay, how do you think it's going to turn out if West Side Story went Brokeback Mountain?" Finn asked, making it obvious that he didn't like Blaine.

"Who cares what other people think?"

"Me," Finn said. "And all the other people in this room. We're all in this glee club and if we associate with the man who was responsible for turning the musical gay we'd be just as bad off as you are. It may have been fine at your old school to be gay, but I told you, we aren't the Warblers and we aren't Dalton."

"Rachel, come on, you have two dads," Blaine tried.

"That's different. I don't have anything against gays, but I wanted a non-controversial production with me playing the lead."

"Kurt?"

"I don't want anything to do with this."

"What happened to having courage?"

"There's a difference between having courage and being too optimistic that you refuse to see what would happen."

"Is there anyone in here who isn't afraid to stand out a little bit?" Blaine asked.

"We do stand out," Mercedes said, "By being in glee club. And what happens to us? We get slushies thrown on us. Let me tell you, getting slushy thrown in your face will be a much more often occurrence if you put on a gay musical."

"It's settled then," Mr. Shoe said, clapping his hands together, but giving Blaine a look of apology.

"Kurt, what's up with you?" Blaine asked when he sat at the table with him.

"Nothing."

"They why are you afraid to do this?"

"Blaine, I want my senior year to be fun. I just want it to be like I'm normal."

"But, you're not normal, remember? You're a unicorn," Blaine said with a cute smile.

"I know that and that's all that matters. I don't need to prove it."

"Fine, but what about New York City?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go, or maybe I'll stay closer to you. I don't need to think that far ahead, Blaine. I want to have fun," he said with a dreamy sigh.

"Then let's have some fun," Blaine said and pulled him up from his seat.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Dancing!"


End file.
